Madz and Starlow 7: Twinkle, Twinkle Massive Star
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: When Fawful is sick and doesn't have food, Starlow eats sushi from a building that tastes wonderful. However, when Starlow eats raw sushi, she gets huge, so Madz and her family must find a way to get her back to normal. Rated K plus just to be safe, and for inflation, which isn't that bad, but it's mostly to be safe.
1. Sick With Beanish Flu

**Welcome to the seventh Madz and Starlow! I have been making them quickly, but at least they're good. It's like the Count's World, which there is I think 17 of them as of November 2013. There is many of them, but at least they're good. If you think I have the most free time, Yoshirilla Rhedosaurus updates faster than me. He can make/update possibly 50 times in three weeks, unlike me (I'm around 15, I think). Let's just get to the story!**

Starlow woke up and yawned in her bed. She slept in late today, so it was 9 A.M already. She turned to say good morning to Madz, but she was gone.

_Where is she…_ thought Starlow. When she came out of bed to look for her, she heard a loud sneeze. She flew through the door, which was open, to find the source of the sound. After looking for a bit, she found Madz in front of the door to Fawful and Midbus's room.

"Madz, did you hear that loud…"

The loud sneeze interrupted her, but it was even louder now that they were closer. Madz got a bit frightened by the sound, but also a bit concerned.

"That loud sneeze came from Fawful. He's got the Beanish Flu, the only disease I'm a bit afraid of,"

"Really? I was surprised it wasn't the Blorbs, deadly diseases…"

Madz scoffed at what Starlow just said, but she wasn't offended. "Deadly diseases rarely happen around here. Even if someone had one, they have…"

A loud sneeze was heard once again, but it was strong enough to open the door. He sniffed and looked at them tiredly. "Madz, did you have the calling of the Great Cackletta yet?"

Madz took a step back and shivered from fear. "No, not yet, Fawful…"

"I have fury…ooooh…"

He laid back down and moaned. His head ached from the anger he had. Usually, if he had too much "fury", he would get a headache. When he's sick, he gets a headache whenever he gets angry.

After watching Fawful for a second, Starlow's belly growled. "Madz, do you have anything that I could eat?"

"Nope, Midbus is getting some food at the store. Just move out of the…"

Suddenly, the Beanish felt a sneeze about to happen. Before Madz could run away, Fawful sneeze so powerfully that it sent her flying against a wall. Madz glanced at Starlow and said, "I could break a few bones at the end of the day…"

As she slid off the wall, Starlow observed her. "You seem to have a problem with Fawful…"

Madz stood up, brushed herself off, and sighed. "I'll be fine, and I have to stay here! If you're hungry, than get some food at the Toad Town Mall,"

Since Starlow saw what she was going through, she didn't question her and flew away. Madz ran to Fawful's green dresser at the left of his bed and dialed the number on the phone. She waited for Cackletta to answer her.

"Hello?" asked Cackletta.

"Cackletta! You have to help me! I have a problem!"

"Oh really? Just ask Fawful for help, or if he's…"

"I can't, because the problem is the Beanish Flu! I want you to get rid of these powerful sneezes! Just don't cure the whole disease, because I'm not using my power right now to cure him,"

While Cackletta was deciding what to do if she got there, Fawful felt another sneeze coming on. Madz put the phone down and covered his nose with both flippers.

"Hmmm…I have an idea. Do you think you can survive being with him until we get there?"

"Maybe…" she answered. However, Fawful turned his head to her and sneezed again, this time making her hit his green dresser.

"I'm guessing I'll have to come soon or the ambulance will come…" assumed Cackletta as she turned her head to Antasma. Antasma was just watching her talk to Madz for a moment.

"Vhat's vrong?" he asked.

"Fawful has the flu, but he'll be fine. We just need to save his daughter," she answered.

Later, at the Toad Town Mall, Starlow was flying for her search for food. She looked at almost all of the stores, but none of them suited her needs. That changed when she saw a sushi restaurant ten minutes later.

The building was yellow with a sign that looked like sushi on it. On the sushi, it said "_SUSHI FOR YOU!", _and the menu was on the right of the building. The doors were glass doors, so she looked through them to see inside.

Inside of the restaurant was a red and white checkerboard pattern floor with four yellow tables places in random places. The counter was a conveyor belt with sushi on it, and behind it was a Toad with a white apron. The walls were white, and behind the Toad was a normal restaurant kitchen.

The sushi made Starlow's mouth water, so she went inside. Nobody was in yet because nobody wanted sushi at this time, so she assumed she was the first customer.

"Hi, can I have some sushi please?" she asked.

The Toad stared at her with surprise, like she didn't know something she should know.

"You don't know our special? Before 11 A.M., all sushi is free!"

Starlow was so happy about the deal that she just started devouring the sushi. One by one, she gobbled them until there was no more sushi left.

"Mmmm…this is good…" she commented pleasantly, "I just need one more, and I'll be satisfied".

"One more? But we're out!"

A Toad chef with a chef hat on came with a plate of sushi. He placed it on the metal part of the conveyor belt and smiled with joy.

"Enjoy, bella stella!" the chef said in an Italian accent. The sushi was raw, but it was better than nothing.

"What have I told you about raw sushi?!" he snarled.

"But it's better than pasta, which Mario loves!"

"You know what happens if…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Starlow quickly ate the whole sushi, making the chef glad and the other Toad gasped with fear.

"NOOOO!" he cried out, knowing what was going to happen.

**Hahahaha, that was funny! Yes, Cackletta and Antasma are coming! Still, what will happen to Starlow? Oh boy, Madz and Starlow 7 is going to be an odd fan fiction…oh well. I'll give you a hint on the next chapter: in one scene, Dr. Toadley is watching House and is a Huddy (House X Cuddy) fan. Man, I learn so many things from the internet!**


	2. Starlow, You're So Huge!

**Most people were excited for Madz & Starlow 7. Seven is a lucky number, so having things you enjoy in there is lucky news. You fans chose the right author, because I take some suggestions. Also, I have a witty sense of humor with good writing, so that's also good. Now, let's start the second chapter!**

Starlow blinked at the Toad with confusion. "What will happen to me?"

"Well, if you are allergic to it, your belly will first growl…"

As if on cue, her belly did growl. "Is that all?" she wondered with worry.

"That's not even the worse part, you will soon…"

Suddenly Starlow started to inflate. When she tried to get out, she fell down and couldn't hover. She was getting bigger and bigger, and the employees couldn't do anything about it.

"Help me!" she cried out.

The Toad thought fast and got his cell phone out. He gave it to the chef and quickly exclaimed, "Call Dr. Toadley, he'll know how to stop this!"

At Dr. Toadley's house, the doctor was on his orange couch watching a TV Toads usually had: a blue television box with antennas on it. He was in his striped purple pajamas watching House M.D., his favorite show.

"Please House, be in love with Cuddy! Do I love the Huddy shipping? I do!"

The phone next to the couch rang, which annoyed him. "It's my day off! Do you make house calls? No you don't!"

Birdley put the phone on speaker and flew onto the phone.

"Ciao, sono io!" the chef greeted in Italian, "Is that House?"

Dr. Toadley paused the TV and answered, "It certainly isn't. That was…my intern acting! Yes, are we doing a play? Yes we are"

"Good, what is it called?"

Dr. Toadley thought for a second and lied, "Ummm…Doctors and Penguins! It's my life story, and a penguin who loves sick people becomes friends with me"

"Can I see that?" asked the chef.

The other Toad took his cell phone away from him and yelled, "Ignore him, this is important! A Star Sprite has eaten raw sushi and is going through the allergic reaction!"

Dr. Toadley ran out of the room and quickly got in his work clothes. When he was done, he answered, "I'm on my way".

The Toad hung up, closed his cell phone, and put it in his apron. When the doctor got there, he was shocked about what just happened. Starlow wasn't getting bigger, but she was a bit bigger than a Toad with the Blorbs. She pushed the tables and chairs against the wall due to her size, so she was stuck in the building, unless they broke a wall.

"On my day off, this happens," he sighed. Starlow recognized the voice and tried to look down, but she couldn't.

"But the sushi was so good, and they ran out, so I ate it raw,"

"Hmmm…do I have an idea? Of course I do. It's going to be costly, though,"

He walked to where the top of Starlow's head should be and pushed. When she finally started rolling and rolled into the wall, she broke it. As they were rolling out of the restaurant, the two Toads looked at the wall.

"How many coins will this cost?" said the Toad while the chef went back to the kitchen.

As they were rolling through Toad Town, the Toads were shocked by the news.

"Eeeek, it's Starzilla!"

"This is like that one time!"

One mother Toad even said to his green mustached Toad husband, "See, that's why you never trust a Beanish when they give you things!"

The more they heard the Toads, the more they thought being in Toad Town wasn't a good idea.

"Maybe if we go to somewhere different, like Dimble Woods, they won't find us!"

"Dimble Woods? Is that a bad idea? Yes it is!"

Starlow got angry at the comment. "Are you saying my ideas are horrible?! Maybe your days off are really making you lazy,"

To protect his reputation, he responded, "Let's go to Dimble Woods!"

Later, at Fawful's room, Madz was hiding behind the pink pillows Midbus had, trying to get close to Fawful.

"All I have to do is avoid his powerful sneezes and I'll be fine!" she said to herself.

Fawful was moaning, which wasn't a sign of sneezing, so she slowly walked to Fawful's side, behind his pillows. Soon, Cackletta and Antasma came in.

"Madz, what are you doing?" asked Cackletta.

She flew in front of Fawful and answered, "I'm trying to get close to him, but his sneezes…"

He sneezed once again, making Madz hit the roof. "Bad idea…" she groaned in pain.

Antasma got Madz down from the roof and did a mix of a laugh and a screech. Cackletta was angry at his laughter and turned to him.

"Antasma, stop being mean to Madz if you're my boyfriend!"

"He's the being of your boyfriend?" wondered Fawful.

She got close to Fawful and sighed. "Yes, now rest so I can help you. Madz wanted to stop your sneezes, but not the whole disease. I need to know how to do that,"

Fawful slowly went to sleep, and Cackletta felt his forehead. Madz and Antasma just looked at each other.

"Do you know vhy there vas a yellow thing rolling_, Screech!_" he asked.

"Yellow thing? What yellow thing?"

"Madz, there vas a huge yellow thing in Toad Town, _Screep!_"

Madz worried about this and flew out of Antasma's arms. "Cackletta, we need to go to Toad Town!"

Cackletta looked at Madz with annoyance. "What? No, we can't, because Fawful's sick!"

"Midbus can take care of him, since he's back from the grocery store. Midbus!"

Midbus came to the room with no groceries, since he put them in the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Can you take care of Fawful while we go to Toad Town?"

"Sure, just go, Fawful stays here," he answered back.

Fawful was in a light sleep, so he murmured, "No, I want the going there too…"

"You can't go to Toad Town with the Beanish Flu,"

"But Great Cackletta…"

"No buts! Just rest here, you'll be fine,"

He didn't have the energy to argue, so he just continued his nap. Cackletta slowly walked away and went to Madz and Antasma.

"Ok, let's go to Toad Town, but only because you want to go there!"

They headed off to Toad Town, except for Fawful and Midbus. Midbus watched Fawful sleep and waited for him to wake up.

"I have tiredness and sickness…" he whispered.

**That was chapter two of Twinkle, Twinkle Massive Star! How do I know the Huddy shipping? Well, I sometimes type in "Sick" into the search bar, and I read some of the House fan fictions. Usually, I read Mario or Pokemon, but I guess I have a secret liking for those fan fictions.**

**Yes, I know it's odd Fawful doesn't have a nose and he's sneezing. I just thought that the Beanish had funny diseases since that's their nature. So, that's where the Beanish Flu came from. Poor Fawful and Madz, the latter being hurt by the sneezes.**


	3. Rolling From Bowser to Garden

**I've got a Flash Drive, so my stories are on there! I can technically put my stories in my room without those papers flying everywhere. I know all of you guys are surprised about how big Starlow is and that Fawful doesn't have a nose, but it could happen. Both seem wacky enough for a Mario and Luigi game, so that's why you guys must enjoy it so much (minus the Antasma X Cackletta). I think this is the craziest Madz and Starlow yet, so enjoy the wackiness!**

As they were in Toad Town, Madz, Antasma, and Cackletta were asking a Toad what he saw. The Toad answered the questions truthfully.

"The yellow thing was a Star Sprite, I know it is!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what happened when you saw him?" asked Cackletta.

"Oh, my family was enjoying a nice vacation, Princess Peach made a new law, Dr. Toadley was talking to the Star Sprite about Dimble Woods…"

They all opened their eyes with surprise. "Do you think she's Starlow?" wondered Madz.

"Starlow? Oh yeah, from Pi'illo Island! It sounded like her, but her voice was deeper. I think that's because she's so big,"

When they were asking the questions, Antasma was in his bat form to be unnoticed. He didn't want to scare anyone right now, because they weren't the reason he exploded before. Soon, the Toad noticed him.

"Hey, I like your bat!" complimented the Toad. Antasma sighed with relief that he didn't know he was a bat king. If he did, that would be a whole other story.

As they were busy with the Toad, Starlow and Dr. Toadley were in the forest of Dimble Woods. He wasn't rolling her anymore, but he did put her hand on her.

"Starlow, am I tired? I certainly am. Can you tell me what happened? Of course you will,"

Starlow answered him in the most clearest way possible.

"Well, there wasn't any food, and Midbus was shopping for them, so I went to a restaurant. There was free sushi, and it was so good! I ate so much, but then they ran out. A chef gave me it raw, but he didn't know the effects that could happen. I ate it and this happened,"

"Hmmm, that's bad…" he replied, "You are allergic to raw sushi"

"Toadley, is there any way you can reverse the effects? Maybe we can make Madz cure me…"

Dr. Toadley burst into laughter at the request. Annoyed, Starlow tried to roll on him, but she could only wiggle. When he stopped laughing, he sighed.

"Will the Miracle Toadley Cure stop the effects of allergic reactions? Indeed it won't. You don't have a disease!"

Starlow was shocked by this. If Madz couldn't help, then she couldn't get back to normal, or so she thought.

"Then what can help? I don't want to be stuck like this forever!"

He thought for a moment, but someone came and saw the huge Starlow.

"You again!"

Despite Starlow not being able to see him, they both recognized him as Bowser Koopa. Bowser guffawed after that.

"You're so huge! Starlow, you show the do's and don'ts of being giant! I am the do's, you are all of the don'ts!"

"Bowser, maybe you can eat raw sushi and see how you feel!" she countered back.

"Fish isn't my thing, I prefer the amazing meat, buddy! I just came here to find the Mario Bros. and beat them like they should be a long time ago!"

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Dr. Toadley.

Bowser looked down at him and quickly remembered him. "Hey, look, the guy who was all, 'Ya, let's get the Star Cures! You do all of the work!'. I do all the work and planning here! They all work!" 

"I'm even surprised you had a brain until I went inside your body!" replied Starlow.

"Does he have a brain? Surprisingly, yes. He isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he's the dullest one,"

Bowser walked up to them with rage. He clenched his fists tightly.

"The dullest isn't me! I'm way powerful than that! Bring it on!"

As he was about to punch him, he quickly moved out of the way. Instead, Bowser punched Starlow, which made her start rolling again. Luckily, she didn't feel any pain.

"Guys, I'm rolling away!" exclaimed Starlow.

Dr. Toadley went in front of Bowser again angrily. "Good thing she didn't get Bowseritis…" he mumbled.

"What did you say?!" yelled Bowser.

The doctor decided to chase after Starlow and stop her from rolling after that. He was as fast as a normal Toad, but that was enough to catch up to Starlow with a two-foot distance away from them.

As Starlow was rolling, she saw she was going straight to Wiggler's Garden. Wiggler was happily harvesting his carrots until he saw Starlow.

"Oh my goodness! A huge Star Sprite is rolling toward my garden!"

He went in front of the entrance to his garden, stood up, and spread his arms out.

"Nothing destroys my garden, or that would upset the generations before me!"

Starlow kept on rolling, but Dr. Toadley caught up to her. He grabbed Starlow's right foot and tried to stop her. She stopped rolling when she was a few feet away from Wiggler.

"She stopped? How is that possible?"

Dr. Toadley went to him and answered, "Was it me? Yes it is. I remembered how to reverse the effects, and I think it's a fruit,"

"A fruit? Maybe it's apples, bananas, peaches, watermelons, grapefruits…"

As he was listen off the types of fruit, Starlow was bored, but worried. What will her fate be?

_If I can only just get back to normal…_ she thought.

At Toad Town, Madz, Cackletta, and Antasma were reading a book the Toad brought them. It showed what bad things can happen to a Star Sprite health wise, and Madz saw something that could be useful.

"Guys, I found something about how Starlow's bigger than a Toad with the Blorbs, or that's what the Toad said…"

"Really? _Screech_, vhat is it?" asked Antasma.

"It's an allergic reaction, look at this!"

They looked at the book and read the page Madz was pointing to.

_Star Sprites may not be able to handle the raw fish with other things, so they cannot handle sushi well. A Star Sprite will inflate to a massive size, making it the largest allergic reaction ever recorded. The Star Sprite will stay that size until he/she eats a star fruit, which is trying to be planted in Dimble Woods. The climate is perfect there, so star fruits will grow there. They are not just a remedy, but a perfect snack for your hungry Star Sprite._

"So she ate raw sushi and got huge," noticed Cackletta, "We have to go to Dimble Woods!"

"That's right, it could be Starlow! Come on, guys!"

"Vait! Vhen vas this made, _Screep!_"

Madz turned the pages to see when it was made. "Ten years ago," answered Madz.

"Ok, now let's go, _Screech!_"

They ran to Dimble Woods with the book, now knowing how to get Starlow back to normal.

**You guys must love this fan fiction, so here's the third chapter! Most of you guys are commenting on the huge Starlow, but that's what it's mainly about. The star fruit is a real fruit, surprisingly. If you cut it, it's shaped like a star, so that's how it got its name. Now, I'll do the last chapter soon, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Romance, Curing, and The End

**Over 20 reviews in three days?! Wow, I must be pretty popular on here. So, Antasma's reading this? Wow, it's a good thing Starlow's not reading it! Otherwise, she'll be angry at me, or maybe she'll like it. I won't take the risk. Some have been suggesting for the fan fiction, and I'll take them. I can fit them, and they work nicely.**

Madz, Cackletta, and Antasma ran to Dimble Woods with the book. Antasma was no longer in his bat form anymore, so he hovered instead. When they got to Dimble Woods, they looked around before speaking.

"Madz, where do you think the star fruit is?" wondered Cackletta.

"I don't know, Wiggler might have some, but I'm not sure. I'll look around!"

She ran into the woods, but Cackletta and Antasma stayed in their place.

"You know, she does seem filled with energy, like the rest of the family. Maybe you can belong here somehow…"

"Vhat?! _Screep! _How vill that vork?" asked Antasma.

"I've got an idea, but we should follow Madz now,"

They followed Madz, who was looking around the forest for star fruit. Meanwhile, Wiggler was showing Toadley fruits to see if they ring the bell. He shook his head at all of them.

"Do these fruits seem familiar? Sadly, no…"

Starlow sighed as a tear fell from her eye. They both recognized her sadness, so they went over to her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wiggler.

"I'll never get back to normal. Since none of the fruits are the cure, I will stay like this forever. You guys can try to help, but nothing will work!"

Dr. Toadley rubbed part of her skin and felt her worry. "This has happened to me once…"

Starlow tried to look down, but she couldn't. "What?"

"Am I allergic to raw sushi? Yes I am. I was like this once. I felt the same way you felt. Dr. Mario tried to help, but is he the worst doctor? Indeed he is. However, one time, someone gave me a star fruit and I was all better. We'll find one, I know we will,"

Starlow was shocked, but she also felt bad for him. He went through the same things she has been through, and she was a bit mean to him. Of course it was his day off, but then she realized that he wouldn't be there if he didn't care about her.

"Wow…that's amazing…wait, did you just remember the cure?"

Dr. Toadley was surprised he remembered. "I did just remember the remedy…star fruit! That's it!"

They both burst into joy. "You did it! You remembered how to get me back to normal!"

"But how will we find it?" wondered Wiggler. They were suddenly back to reality.

"Is that a problem? I think it is,"

Madz was trying to find the star fruits with Cackletta and Antasma, but they couldn't find it. Soon, the penguin was tired, so she sat under a shady tree.

"Maybe I should find Starlow first? No, she'll be disappointed…"

A fruit interrupted her comment to herself by falling on her. It fell off her head, making the penguin inspect it.

"Guys, I found something!"

Cackletta and Antasma went to Madz quickly and saw the fruit. Antasma held it and examined it.

"Yes, it's a star fruit, _Screech!_"

Madz was very happy that a star fruit has been found. Cackletta looked up and saw it was a star fruit tree with several of them on it. She pointed upward to make them look at it.

"Wow, it's a star fruit tree!" exclaimed Madz. There was only one thing she needed to do now: know where Starlow was.

"Stand back, I'm going to call her!"

The couple took a step back as the penguin called her name.

"STARLOW!"

Starlow heard her and called back, "Madz, is that you?!"

Madz was surprised that Starlow's voice sounded deeper than usual. The Toad was right about that part. She yelled back to her.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm at Wiggler's Garden!"

Cackletta and Antasma glanced at each other. "That's a perfect place for the plan," said Cackletta.

They went to the garden quickly to help Starlow and feed her the star fruit. When they got there, Antasma gave Madz the fruit. However, Madz was amazed by how big Starlow is.

"Starlow, you're huge! I will cure you with this star fruit, though,"

Starlow was so happy, until the penguin was on Starlow. She was trying to gain the willpower to cure her. Starlow opened her mouth to signal her to feed her. Madz took a deep breath and threw the star fruit into Starlow's mouth. The Star Sprite swallowed it whole.

"Mmmm…that's really good!"

Suddenly, Starlow started to shake. Madz quickly flew off of her as she shrunk to her normal size quickly. When she was back to her normal size, she sat on the ground, feeling tired.

"I don't know why I'm tired, but that was amazing! I would love another star fruit!"

Everyone cheered that she's back to normal. Madz hugged Starlow with joy.

"Thanks, Madz, I was almost losing my hope…"

"Ummm…guys…"

They all looked at Cackletta and Antasma. "Vell…Cackletta mentioned a plan, and…"

Cackletta grabbed Antasma's head and kissed him on the lips. They were all shocked by how sudden it was, but they all felt the love. When the backed away, their eyes were wide open.

"Antasma, I've always loved you, and…maybe we can get a ring at the store?"

Dr. Toadley cried sadly as he knew they were in love. "Why doesn't this happen with House and Cuddy? I don't know…"

"Doesn't Cuddy leave the show before the finale?" wondered Wiggler.

Dr. Toadley began to cry even more at what Wiggler said. They all back away a bit.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Starlow.

They all nodded and ran back to the Bean 'n Badge. He stopped crying and smiled at Wiggler.

"You watch House?"

"Yes, sometimes. Can I come to your house? I might have a doctor in the house!"

Dr. Toadley noticed something about the name House. "Did he possibly get the name because of that saying? Possibly yes,"

Later, at the Bean 'n Badge, Cackletta told Fawful a story about her and Antasma. Madz was feeding Starlow some more star fruits she got from the tree, and Midbus was trying to wash the soup Fawful sneezed on his face.

"When Antasma got chubby, he had no home to stay in. I had to help him and keep him since he had no home and couldn't get to Pi'illo Island. As I was being his 'fitness trainer', our bond started to grow. We knew more about each other, and we liked the same things. He made me happy again, and I loved him.

"One day, he burned all of the fat and could go back home. When I made him leave, it was hard, and he felt the same. He came back to me and wanted to live with me forever. We couldn't marry yet, until now. So, we have been in love ever since,"

Antasma blushed when he heard the story. Fawful sniffed and smiled.

"Great Cackletta…do you have the thinking Madz caught the Beanish Flu?"

"She could, because the Beanish Flu can affect the Beanish and birds,"

Midbus ran to the room and announced, "Madz has powerful sneezes. Can't stop them. Starlow flying"

A sneeze was heard, and plates were heard crashing. Madz slowly waddled to the door and sniffed. She seemed very tired and sick. Cackletta went up to Madz and kneeled down.

"How did you catch the Beanish Flu?! You haven't been around Fawful that much, right?"

Starlow flew over to Madz and looked at Cackletta with worry.

"It was so sudden. She started getting sick, and her sneezes…"

Madz sneezed so powerfully that Starlow hit a wall. Starlow moaned in pain while they put Madz on the bed.

"Fawful, do you think your sneezes are responsible for giving Madz the Beanish Flu?"

"Yessing, but I have the thinking…ah…ah…achoo!" 

Fawful sneezed so hard that Madz hit the same wall Starlow hit. Madz sniffed and looked at Starlow.

"Starlow, I think this is a nightmare…"

"Well, at least I'm not huge anymore!"

They all started laughing at the comment. When the laughing calmed down, Midbus was very confused.

"Starlow was huge?"

They were all surprised Midbus didn't know what happened to Starlow. Now, the only problem was the Beanish Flu, but they were still glad that Starlow was back to normal.

**Yes, Dr. Toadley loves House, and I figure out these things by using the internet. Now, I have some info about the next Madz and Starlow.**

**The next Madz and Starlow will be T due to it being based on Whodunnit, a game show where people get murdered (no, not really, it's acting). I was thinking of doing the surprise one also so that people that can't read T fan fictions can still enjoy Madz and Starlow. Can you guys guess what the mystery one is? I'll give you a hint: a new character will be in it.**

**I hope you liked the ending! This must be the most popular Madz and Starlow ever. You can do fan art of the series if you want.**


End file.
